Fowlhive
by SpiritZangetsu
Summary: Artemis Fowl discovers the legacy of Phanomhive Industries whilst on the computer. He enlists the help of Foaly and Nº1 to help him travel into the Victorian Era to meet Ciel Phantomhive. Story takes place after the fifth book.
1. Toys for the Twins

_**Fowl Manor, Study**_

The steady typing of the keys on one of the Fowl computers could be heard in the otherwise quiet Fowl study. The study's only occupant at the moment was a young boy. Artemis Fowl sat in a comfortable chair and was completely focused on the computer screen before him. The pale youth's raven black hair hung lazily in front of his tired eyes. For a few hours now, he had been relentlessly searching for information on Phantomhive Industries.

It was the twins' birthday soon and Artemis, the caring older brother that he is, wanted to get very special toys for his siblings. Phantomhive Industries was a very special toy industry, and it was very notorious in the Victorian Era.

"How am I supposed to obtain any of those toys?" Artemis grumbled. Then, a mountain of a man appeared in the doorway of the study, and stepped through the large, expensive black oak study doors. He was carrying a frosted glass tray with fruit pastries and clear Irish Spring water. The man had a shaven head and massive muscled arms that sported large hands that could easily snap a man's spine like a twig. He walked over to Artemis and placed the tray on a table next to him.

Artemis looked up at the man and smiled.

"Ah, Butler. Thank you, old friend. I was getting a little famished."

Butler nodded and handed him a pastry.

"I would have brought them sooner but the twins were arguing again. This time the argument got a little out of hand and I had to clean up after their glue mess. They've gotten it all over themselves, possibly on me too." Butler said, oblivious to the glob of glue on his sleeve. Artemis chuckled.

"Their birthday is soon. What do you expect?

"Speaking of which, have you found them anything special for their birthday?" Butler inquired.

"Yes, I was thinking you would be their personal butler for awhile," Artemis fibbed, "and you know how much they like you."

Butler looked horrified. It was quite a rarity to see Butler startled. After all, Domovoi Butler had been put through intense bodyguard training from the legendary Madam Ko herself. A very clever and brutal sensei nonetheless, and she made sure that aspiring bodyguards were put through the most rigerous training. Despite that, Butler passed supremely, and being the youngest Butler ever to do so. The blue diamond tatoo he recieved upon graduation proved just that.

Not to mention, he has been Artemis's bodyguard and butler ever since the boy was born. Artemis had quite a criminal past, and he is always two steps ahead of everyone, after all, the young Fowl is a child protege. A genius. Leading Butler to get in a lot of trouble as well. At least all that training pays off.

"Oh Butler, don't make that face, I was only kidding. Actually I have discovered a very special toy enterprise called Phantomhive Industries."

Butler sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. I'd would've rather fought another troll."

One of Butler's amazing feats. He had defeated a bull troll that had been attacking the Fowl Manor. It definately wouldn't be easy to defeat a troll, since trolls were large, hulking beasts with small brains and dense skulls. They were covered in coarse shaggy fur with long dreadlocks. Trolls were equipped with frightening killing weapons, such as retractable razor claws, big arms compact with muscles, and large tusks like sythes. The tusks were loaded with the deadliest of poison that was like a natural anaesthetic, it could send victims giggling to their graves.

Artemis chuckled.

"Anyhow, it seems the toys weren't the only interesting thing about Phantomhive."

Butler was a little intrigued."Go on."

Artemis Fowl cleared his throat, "Appearently the head of the massive toy enterprise was a boy of twelve, who served under Queen Victoria as a detective, and he was quite intellectual. Outsmarting any adult that got in his way."

"Of course that interests you Artemis. Just the thing, another child genius. I bet you would love to challenge him to a game of chess." Butler sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But the thing is, Phantomhive disappears during the Great Fire, along with his butler Sebastian Michaelis. I wish I could meet this Phantomhive." continued Artemis. Suddenly his brain sparked an idea.

"Hey Butler, didn't Foaly say that he and Nº1 have found out how to time travel?"


	2. The Call

Artemis bit into the pastry's golden crust as Butler watched worriedly. Artemis and Butler remembered all too well the troubles they've gotten into because of time travel. Artemis had spent three years in Hybras, Nº1's former home, although it was three years in Hybras time, since time there moves much faster. It was the little demon warlock imp, Nº1, that got Artemis to and from Hybras. Also because of time travel, Artemis has one hazel eye and one ice blue. The hazel one courtesy of his elf friend, Holly Short.

"Artemis... You cannot be serious." Butler, whose gaze did not waver, softly spoke. Swallowing the bite of pastry, Artemis gazed back at him.

"But I am, old friend," he started. "I want to. Foaly, that clever centaur, has been able to cooperate with Nº1's power to create a device that allows flawless time travel."

The Irish boy rose from his chair and walked over to the study's window and gazed out of it aimlessly.

"I guess I have a few selfish matters on why I want to go. I am bored of being cooped up inside the manor. Butler, I went from a criminal mastermind, who almost waged war on the Fairy People, to becoming their friend and savior when I saved them from that wretch, Opal Koboi. I used to be heartless... Now, because of the People, I can see. Love, family, and friends, are more important than gold."

"Aurum Est Potestas: Gold Is Power." Butler muttered.

"Yes, the family motto. But I'm glad it's not anymore. Ever since Holly saved and healed my father, he has become the father I needed. The adventures I had with the People... with Holly, are the ones I want to keep having. Being with them and helping them with their troubles, put me to the test. I really enjoy it."

Artemis turned away from the window, ate the rest of his pastry and drank his water. He then headed to the Fowl study doors. He stopped at the doorway.

"And this time... You will be by my side again, old friend." With that, Artemis left, leaving Butler to himself.

Haven City, Lower Elements

"Mustard! Katsup! ... Spaggehtti!"

"Nº1! Stop that or I'll stuff you in the Atom Melter!" Foaly, the sharp-tounged centaur, brayed at the nervous imp.

"I-I'm sorry Foaly... It's just how I relieve stress." whimpered Nº1.

"Uh huh, fine then. Artemis has finally decided to take my little baby for a spin! He called just a little bit ago asking if the time device is finished. I'm as happy as a tornado in a trailer park!" Foaly said as he patted a large go-cart like vehichle and cooed over it. "He is on a shuttle right now along with Butler. I've also notified Holly." he added.

"Oh how I miss them!" Nº1 cried as he looked up from the pages of a human book: Where's Waldo? Foaly had challenged Nº1 to find Waldo within a week. Nº1 was losing and the loser has to attend to the ill Corporal Grub Kelp. Grub was sick with Troll Pox. Much like Chicken Pox except the barfing is much more frequent and the infected are a bit more flatulent than a dwarf. That's pretty flatulent. Which explains Nº1's stress.

Speaking of dwarves.

"I've gotten Mulch Diggums to come along as well. Appearently he owes a pixie, who happens to be a boxer, some gold and chocolate. I've offered to pay off both.. if he comes along for the wild ride," Foaly smirked. "I wonder when that little biohazard will learn."

"He is rather obnoxious. As is his smell." Nº1 blurted.

"Wait until you deal with Grub." Foaly whinnied. Nº1 hurriedly buried himself back into the book. Where could Waldo be?

Holly Short was walking amongst the crowd of People. She crossed the street from Spud's Spudemporium and walked along the LEPrecon main building. She and Foaly had been back in since ex-Commander Ark Sool had been decommissioned. Which had lifted a lot of weight of Holly's shoulders. She hated that gnome with a passion.

Sool had made life hell for the elf captain. Sool accused her as a traitor, if that's not enough, he dared accuse her as the killer of her much missed, Commander Julius Root, whom she loved like a father. Now LEP was in better hands. Under the command of Trouble Kelp, who was voted unanimously as the succeeding Commander.

Holly owed much to her friend Foaly for setting the record straight, that she's not a murderous traitor. Artemis Fowl also helped out, perhaps more. Her thoughts went to the Mud Boy She used to hate him but he has become her beloved friend, along with the trusty manservant, Butler.

When she recieved the call that Artemis finally wanted to go on another adventure, her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't seen Fowl in a little while, and she changed a bit.

"That Mud Boy better be thrilled I don't whack him with a buzz baton for not calling me!" Holly laughed happily as she jogged into the building.


	3. Adventure Time

"Well, well. We're all together again." Foaly sighed. "Why haven't we tried to get together once in a while?"

"Probably because Butler couldn't fit into a Fairy-sized restaraunt, he'd break everything." Mulch replied, he'd spotted the fridge and his beard hair curled in delight as he went to it.

Butler was hunched down to avoid hitting his head on the cieling, he had to, since the People are only three feet tall on average.

"And I guess a hairy, flatulent dwarf, whose beard hair responds to the sight of food, will fit right in at a human restaraunt?" Butler responded. Mulch shrugged and began to raid the fridge. Meanwhile Artemis gazed at Holly. She was a little different. She let her hair grow out and her nut-brown flesh seemed to glow. When she tossed back her auburn hair, he saw his other eye where hers should be.

Artemis then looked at Foaly and Nº1. Foaly looked pretty much the same as he always had, although minus the tin foil hat he used to wear so no one could probe his brain. Now that was some serious paranoia, which centaurs are known for. Nº1 had changed a little, he was taller and the crimson runes on his body surged with power and his body a stony silver. Mulch, of course, was still the same. Minus the shower, but that's usual.

The six of them sat together in a comfortable lounge talking about their previous adventures together. Mulch constantly reminded Butler of how he nearly knocked him out with his, ahem, gas, during the Fowl Manor siege.

"So Mud Boy, which part of the past do you fancy?" Foaly asked, as he munched on a carrot.

"I was thinking the Victoria Era. In London. There is someone I'd like to meet." responded Fowl.

"Who?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Hmm... Phantomhive?" Foaly clip-clopped over to a plasma screen computer and entered the name. In a second he got complete information on Phantomhive legacy. Foaly read for some time and whistled. "Wow, this kid is impressive."

"Kid?" Holly asked, her pointed ears perked up.

"Appearently Ciel Phantomhive is a twelve year old who was head of a large toy company and he served as one of Queen Victoria's Watchdogs. He had a large manor located outside London with five servants. He and his butler disappeared during the Great Fire."

"Bingo. That's him." Artemis nodded.

"Well alrighty then Arty. Let's make it happen." Foaly gathered everyone up and led them to the large go-cart like vehichle. He laid a hairy hand fondly upon it.

"This is the TimeCart. This little baby can take you anywhere in time as long as you have the guts." Foaly turned the group and winked. "Literally. A few volunteers actually got out spewing."

Holly blanched.

"Seriously Foaly!" she complained.

"Okay okay. It's four wheel drive, runs on a nuclear power source, fits easily six passengers, and is specifically used to accommodate Nº1's power for time travel, although it doesn't need it for the return trip. It is also equipped with cham foil to help it blend in with its surroundings."

The TimeCart was _almost _the same color as the room, a blue-tinged white.

"Also this is the port where Nº1 stands to get this gizmo going." Foaly added as he hopped onto the TimeCart and pointed to a port, only large enough for the imp, that was surrounded by protective glass. "And only Nº1 goes in there, no one else."

Foaly leaped off his large time go-cart and waited for adoration.

"And this is fool-proof?" Mulch mused, knowing this will enrage Foaly.

"Well duh! I've been working on this thing with Nº1 for almost a year now!" the centaur pouted.

"I've learned that you never go wrong when you place your trust on Foaly. Great work friend." said Butler.

"I agree. Foaly, you've really outdone it. I can't wait to fire up this puppy." agreed Holly. Artemis smiled and nodded appreciatively

"I couldn't have done better." said the youth. Nº1 gave Foaly two thumbs up. Mulch just made a face as he sniffed two mince pies and shoveled them into his mouth. Appearently they're still good.

"Now, Artemis and Butler. I had Victorian clothes specifically tailored to you two. Put these on. You'll want to blend in." Foaly said and held out the clothes for them. He looked at Butler. "If that's possible"

"Oh ha ha." Butler mumbled as he took his clothes, and Artemis his own. Then the two headed to the dressingrooms.

"Holly and Mulch. You two are there in case something goes wrong." Foaly said as he turned to them. Holly was already strapped into the driver's seat of the TimeCart. Mulch was still shakily getting into his.

"Dwarves ain't made for time travel.." he whined.

"Cry me a river, dwarf." whinnied Foaly. "Just make sure you two stay out of sight."

Artemis and Butler returned donned with their new outfits. Artemis's clothes were gold and black and Butler was dressed in the traditional butler garb of the era. Foaly cantered over to them and handed Artemis a small device.

"This will tell you where the TimeCart is and how far you are from it. Otherwise it would be like trying to find a speck of dust in a room full of flatulent dwarves."

"Thanks for the compliment." commented Mulch.

"And thanks for everything again Foaly. Are we ready?" Artemis asked. Foaly nodded then Artemis and Butler boarded the TimeCart. Artemis settled into the seat beside Holly and Butler into the one just behind Artemis. Nº1 walked into his port, stuttering words. He was a little stressed again.

"I've set in the coordinates and everything. Foaly said to Holly. "You will arrive by Phantomhive Manor. When you're ready to return, hit the red button on the dashboard. Ok Nº1, get going."

The warlock imp closed his eyes. Soon the crimson runes on his body began to swirl and pulsate. A blue aura soon began eminating from his body and surrounded him.

"When the meter on the dash hits blue, put the petal to the metal baby!" called out Foaly to Holly. "Be safe you guys!"

With that, the meter flashed blue. Holly gripped the wheel and pushed the pedal.


	4. Masters and Butlers Collide

_**Phantomhive Estate, Outside London**_

__Going back many years in a stylish vehichle was one thing Mulch couldn't stand. As soon as they arrived onto Phantomhive estate, which took like, two seconds, Mulch's stomach was churning. Holly parked the TimeCart into a sheltered area and unstrapped, while Mulch stumbled off the vehichle like a drunken sailor and landed facedown into the dirt. Holly leaped out and checked her surroundings. The sight was breathtaking.

Phantomhive's estate was beautiful. Sweet, trim grass grew proudly and prosperously, and trees of many kinds swayed gently in the light breeze. Ahead stood the magnificent manor. The only thing ruining it was the sound of Mulch emptying his stomach.

"Oh solid ground!" Mulch cried, rolling in a pile of dirt. Butler helped Artemis out of the TimeCart and turned to Nº1.

"What about you?"

Nº1 said, "I'm going back, I still have to find Waldo. Good luck!"

He pressed a button inside the port and disappeared. Then everyone turned their sights to the Phantomhive Manor. Holly whistled. It was impressive. Artemis got excited at the sight of the manor. This Phantomhive had a lot in common with him.

"Alright Artemis. Here's a communicator to keep in touch. Mulch and I are going to have a look around." Holly said as she handed Artemis the little device, which he promptly tucked into his pocket. She then hugged Artemis and told him good luck. Then she set off with Mulch lagging behind. Holly gave Mulch a comminicator as well then shielded (in Fairy terms, they vibrate at such a high frequency they are rendered invisible). Holly strapped on a pair of wings and took to the sky. Mulch meanwhile, unhinged his jaw and bumflap and dove into the ground.

Artemis Fowl and Butler began walking to the Phantomhive Manor. The garden was like a portrait. The flowers flowed lazily, their bright colors enticing the hummingbirds, and the afternoon sun added pleasantries to the atmosphere. As the pair kept walking, they finally neared the entrance to the manor. A man suddenly appeared before them.

He was tall with long, ebony bangs, which hung slightly in front of his curiously reddish eyes. He was young, handsome, and dressed in the finest butler appearel.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. Lord Phantomhive's loyal butler. You are intruding and it is my duty to escort you off the premesis." he said smoothly, a small smile playing at his lips. Sebastian lept at them. Butler flung himself in front of his young charge and settled into a fighting stance. Sebastian's eyes shimmered as he sent a swift kick to Butler's head. Butlers easily caught the kick with one hand, but the power that radiated through Michaelis's body was... inhuman.

Sebastian lept away and took out butterknives. He sharply threw them with deadly precision. Butler was stunned a bit from the kick but was able to get Artemis and himself out of the way of the projectiles. But just barely. Sebastian just smirked.

They both were amazed by the man. Sebastian followed them with watchful eyes. He was about to pounce again for a renewed attack.

"Sebastian! Enough." shouted a youthful voice dripping with strong command. Artemis looked over to the source of the command. It was a boy. He was a little bit shorter than Artemis, his hair of blue color, as was his eye. The other was hidden by an eyepatch.

He was dressed in the finest clothes of the era and stood up straight, with a cane topped with a skull, gripped in one hand. Sebastian immediatly went to his side.

"This must be him!" Artemis thought.

The boy tipped his hat.

"I am the head of Phantomhive Industries. Under service of Queen Victoria. I am Ciel Phantomhive." he said.

Artemis glanced at Butler, who stood at his side. Butler kept his eyes on Ciel's butler.

"You have already met Sebastian. So I ask that you state your names." Ciel added.

"I am Artemis Fowl, and this is Butler, my butler." responded Artemis.

"What is you bussiness here, Master Fowl?"

"I wish to become a customer, Master Phantomhive."

Ciel smiled and looked thoughtful.

"Sebastian, you will prepare extra meals for our new guests." commanded Phantomhive.

Sebastian smiled, put a hand to his chest, and bowed.

"Yes. My Lord." said the Phantomhive butler, and walked into the manor.


	5. One Hell of a Butler

_**Phantomhive Manor, Dining Room**_

__Ciel Phantomhive was especially curious about this raven-haired Artemis Fowl boy. Even though Ciel just met him, he could sense he was extremely intelligent. Artemis might possibly surpass him. Phantomhive especially took note of Fowl's eyes. The blue one was like Ciel's own, but the other was of hazel. Maybe he had a Faustian contract with his butler as well? It would make sense, since no mere mortal could match the demon butler Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel watched as Butler helped Artemis into a dining chair and stood beside him. Sebastian came out with plates of food balanced on his slim fingeres.

"For our guests' enjoyment this afternoon, I have prepared veal scaloppine with lemon, capers, and leeks. For dessert, a specially prepared triple mint ice-cream. To drink, Fontalloro Felsina. Enjoy." Sebastian said, satisfied. Artemis looked at Butler.

"We are guests Butler. Why don't you enjoy Phantomhive's hospitality and sit down to eat?"

"I am a butler as well Artemis, and as far as I am concerned, I'm still on duty." replied Butler. After placing the food on the table, Sebastian returned to Ciel's side. Ciel looked at Butler over the rim of his wine glass.

"You have no need to be concerned. You are both respected guests and will be treated as such. Please sit and eat."

Butler sat and looked at the scaloppine before him and took a bite.

"Fowl. I must say your butler is very amazing. No one has ever been able to match Sebastian like that." Ciel said, a touch of admiration in his voice.

"Indeed. Butler is my old friend, he never let me down. Sebastian is amazing himself, I must say."

Sebastian smiled and placed a hand to his chest and said, "I'm just one hell of a butler."

After the meal Sebastian and the other servants began to clean up. Ciel Phantomhive had Artemis and Butler follow him to his study. He led them through the open doors and sat behind a large, expensive desk.

"Please sit." he motioned to the seats in front of his desk. They sat.

"So you wish to be a customer. Tell me what you want."

"My twin siblings have a birthday soon and I'm looking for a very special toy." said Artemis.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"I have no money with me, how troublesome." thought Artemis, aloud he said, "I have nothing with me at the present moment."

Ciel blinked, then sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"Maybe we could come to some arrangement. Would you like to play a game of chess, Artemis Fowl?"

Artemis Fowl smiled his famous vampire smile that sent chills down the spines of the ones who happen to be the victims of it.

"I would love to, Ciel Phantomhive." Artemis said. This was going to be interesting. After all, Artemis had beaten the world champion chess player on an on-line game in only six moves. Ciel himself smiled and walked across the room and sat at a table with the chessboard and pieces waiting. Ciel had the black pieces and Artemis the white ones. Butler watched from afar, he did not want to disturb Artemis's concentration.

The game was very long. The two young geniuses struggled furiously to match eatchother. Slowly pieces were swept from the board. At one point Artemis would be ahead, then Ciel would be ahead. Energy tensed as they desperately tried to anticipate eachother's moves. It was a thrill both young charges enjoyed immensely, until finally, the game ended in a draw. There were insufficient materials to make a checkmate.

Ciel rose from his seat and extended his hand.

"I believe I have a new friend."

Artemis also rose, and shook his hand.

"I believe I have too."


	6. Undertaker

"I could use your help with a case I'm supposed to investigate." Ciel began. "Queen Victoria has ordered me to hunt down and destroy a mysterious murderer."

Artemis was curious and interested.

"Do tell."

"There have been brutal attacks on livestock at the other side of London. All that was left of the cows were horns and hooves. Also there have been many human victims. There is reason to believe it has been caused by a large animal. Really large." Ciel continued. Artemis and Butler glanced at eachother. A troll! It was highly likely, since only a troll would decimate cows like that.

"How do you plan on finding and slaying this beast?" asked Artemis.

"I'm not sure." replied the young Phantomhive. "But I would like to see the bodies so I know what I'm dealing with. There is a friend of mine who is a mortician. He most likely has some of the bodies of the human victims. Would you two accompany Sebastian and I to meet him?"

Artemis and Butler nodded.

_**Undertaker's Shop**_

__After the smooth carriage ride, the young masters and their butlers were standing outside a rather ramshackle shop with a large sign emblazoned with the word '**UNDERTAKER.'**

"Undertaker?" asked Butler. Ciel sighed and nodded.

"Yes, a rather odd man, as you will see soon enough. But for his services, he requires that someone make him laugh. Well... lets go in."

The four walked into the shop. Artemis took in the sights. Coffins of various size and styles lined one side of the room, while jars, books, skulls, bones, and rosaries were scattered about.

"Come out Undertaker." Ciel called. Artemis waited. Suddenly a large, black coffin lid opened slightly and Artemis could see the shimmer of what could be a yellow eye.

"Ahhh~! You've come to see me again, Earl Phantomhive." said a voice from inside the coffin. Artemis watched as an extremely pale hand with long black fingernails writhed out of the coffin, then pushed it open to reveal a very odd man indeed. The man's flesh was as pale as his hands. He had long, pale-grey bangs that covered his eyes, while the rest of his hair was very long and hung behind him. He also had a single thin, long braid.

Artemis noticed that the man had a stitch-like scar around his neck. He also wore a black top hat with a long ribbon-like attatchment at its top, and he wore black mortician's clothing.

"Ah, there you are Undertaker." said Ciel. Undertaker approached the group, a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Who are your new friends, Earl?"

Even though Artemis couldn't see his eyes, he could feel Undertaker's gaze heavily upon him. Ciel pointed to each in turn.

"That is Artemis Fowl and his butler, Butler."

Undertaker giggled. He stepped over to Artemis and placed a firm hand on his shoulder and leaned in very close to Artemis. Artemis saw that yellow glimmer again.

"Are you a funny one~?" Undertaker asked, there was unbridled excitement in his voice. "Oh do I love a good laugh! It is like heaven to a humble mortician such as myself."

Undertaker began to drool. A string of it dangled from the corner of his mouth. Butler promptly plucked Undertaker off of Artemis. Undertaker was a little intimidated by the large man, which caused his grin to vanish.

"Unfortunately, I don't like jokes so much." growled Butler.

"Oh my... " sighed Undertaker.

"Enough fooling around Undertaker. We need some information from you." said an exasperated Ciel. Undertaker's smile returned. Along with the fleck of drool.

"And I require my laugh~!" said Undertaker excitedly, but then looked over at Butler and flinched a little from the manservant's stare. "On second thought... I can wait."

Sebastian was impressed. Usually he had to make Undertaker laugh hysterically before Ciel could pry any information out of him.

"So tell me, what information do you need, Ciel Phantomhive?" Undertaker asked as he munched on a cookie that looked like a human bone.


End file.
